ITS A LOVEHATE RELATIONSHIP
by x0x0.Tina.x0x0
Summary: Edward leaves; bella becomes a hot and very successful super model. What happens when Bella meets the Cullens again? How will Edward react? summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this story in my head for a while and after being so uninspired to write for so long I decided to finally start writing…**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Summary:**

Edward leaves in New Moon; instead of going into a depression and jumping off the cliff, Bella decides to move to New York and pursue a modelling career.

Edward has locked him and his self loathing in an attic for the past two years since he left Forks, only coming out to hunt when he had to.

Alice and the rest of the Cullens are tired and fed up of seeing Edward this way, so after Alice has a vision they drag Edward to a fashion show...

How will Bella react when Edward realizes he cant live with out her any longer?

And for the record, this new Bella doesnt forgive so easily...

(normal pairings)


	2. Chapter 1 every girl needs versace

**D****isclaimer: credit goes to Stephanie Meyer…**

_Chapter 1_

**Bella POV**

Ugh, it was fashion week which means that everyone stress' level is at its limit. I felt as though if I saw another bossy and judgemental designer blaming the model for their lame ass design I would scream!

Don't get me wrong I loved my job! Ever since _he _left my job became my life… I owe so much to my job. It makes me feel beautiful, something which I forgot I could feel after hanging around with a bunch of freakishly attractive vampires for so long.

"Bella, you're up for the catwalk in three minutes. Are you nervous?" My agent Claudia fussed over the finishing touches of my make up.

"Please, the last time I felt nervous was a year ago at that Louis Vouton fashion show in Paris… Do you remember it? It was my first major show! I was so scared I would trip or something." I giggled fondly at the memory.

"Yes, I remember; all that worry was for nothing. You were spectacular and everyone adored you." Claudia smiled in that motherly way she tends to sometimes. Claudia was a hard woman to please but I knew she had a soft spot for me. Whenever asked she would always claim that I reminded her of herself when she was my age… I wasnt so sure this was a good thing.

"Isabella, hurry! You're on. Now strut your stuff!" The coordinator Richie yelled to me. He made sure to slap my ass as I walked past him; if I weren't so sure he was gay I probably would have got pissed off that he dared touch me.

I strutted down the stage swaying my hips from side to side as I went. I caught a glimpse of my boyfriend Christian in the crowd, he winked at me and I gave him my sexy smirk in return. He had told me before that my smirk alone could win a guys heart.

I reached the end and swayed me hips to each side and gave a little spin before turning around and heading back stage. On my way back I caught a glimpse of bronze; I stopped my train of thought from going any further and blamed it on the lighting.

Back stage I quickly changed into my next outfit. This year the main designer at Versace claimed I was his muse and therefore I got the all the head turning outfits; lucky me.

This was not only my last walk, but my favourite one. I had to admit this dress was one of the most gorgeous ones I had ever seen! I would be wearing it to the after party also, and I would even get to keep it; at times like this I really loved my job.

Once I was changed I sat while the make-up artists worked their magic with my hair and make-up done. I had my hair in loose curls and placed at one side, it looked very elegant; my eye make- up was black and my lip stick was a dark pearl colour. Everyone was gushing about how stunning I looked and I had to admit that I couldn't exactly disagree with them; dare I say that I would even give Rosalie a run for her money… _shit, I had to stop thinking about them! I had moved on, remember?!_

I walked out onto the catwalk and heard a collect gasp and muttering about how beautiful either I or the dress was. The flashes from the paparazzi cameras were blinding and I worked hard to keep composure so I would look radiant in all the pictures. I made sure to sway my hips a little extra this time, and even went as far as to subtly pout my lips and wink at the camera when I reached the edge of the cat walk.

On my way back I saw a glimpse of bronze hair again; and this time I stopped to take a look, I disguised this with a pose; I had my hip to one side with my hand resting on it, while my other hand was falling freely on my other side.

I felt my eyes widen in shock. What the hell were they doing here?! Sitting there starring at me were the Cullens, all seven of them.

I glanced at Carlisle, he looked the same as when I last saw him; apart from he seemed to have traded his white doctors jacket for an Armani suit; he wore an expression of pleasant surprise and… _guilt?_ Sitting next to him was Esme, still looking as beautifully motherly as ever; her hair was straightened and left down, actually it was exactly how she had had it on my birthday when I had last seen her; she wore an expression of joy and wonder; when she noticed me looking she smiled warmly at me, however her smile soon faded when she saw that I wasn't about to return it. Next was Alice who was smiling like a Cheshire cat, she was wearing an elegant pink cocktail dress and had her hair straightened so it was framing her face; she looked as though she were about to burst out into song from her excitement. Even Jasper, who was sitting next to Alice, was grinning; I assumed this was because Alice's emotion was so strong it had mingled with his own. I spotted Emmet next, he wore an expression like Alice and if I weren't in shock I would have laughed. Rosalie was wearing a classy strapless red dress that reached just below her knees, she had three emotions running across her face, happiness, guilt and… envy?

I looked at Edward last. His hair was a bigger mess than usual and looked oily; I wondered when the last time he had showered was. His suit looked wrinkly and needed ironing, how Alice let him leave the house with that on I'll never know. His eyes were pitch black and drawn and I wondered when was the last time he had hunted. He had sat up straight. From his facial expression you could tell that he was trying to decide if he could believe what he was seeing. We made eye contact, just for a second, and suddenly his eyes clouded over with regret… Did he really despise me so much that he couldn't even bother to hide his regret about seeing me; then again if it had been that long since he last hunted maybe he didn't have the energy to hide his emotions…

This evaluation took around eight seconds and I realized that I had to carry on walking as not to draw attention to myself. So I made my face relax and carried on walking as though nothing had ever happened.

Once off the catwalk I wanted to run and hide in the changing room and cry my eyes out until everyone (particularly the Cullens) had left. But I knew that was impossible; as they say: "the show must go on".

As I replied my make-up I was silently praying that the Cullens would choose to skip the after party… _yeah, fat chance…_

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!**

**On my profile there are pictures of:**

**-Bella's dress**

**-Christian**

**-Claudia**

**- and most importantly BELLA! I thought that considering she is a super model I had to change her appearance a bit.**


	3. Chapter 2 after parties

**Disclaimer: credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Sorry it took so long. I wrote this chapter before and saved it on my USB, and I lost my USB so I had to rewrite the chapter. The original version was in Bella POV but I decided to change it to Edward POV.**

**Chapter 2**

Edward POV

I can't believe this is happening. How could this happen to me? Am I really that terrible that the Gods have to be so cruel?

She looked so… different. The last time I saw her she has been so shy and vulnerable and tom boyish, and beautiful… But now she was… ok she was still beautiful but she no longer seemed shy and vulnerable and she sure as hell wasn't tom boyish any more; instead she was now sexy, gorgeous, stunning and _completely breathe taking _(figuratively speaking of course).

"Come on, we better go! The after party is starting straight away." Alice babbled enthusiastically.

I was suddenly angry at Alice.

"Did you know that she was going to be here?" I demanded, betrayal invading my voice.

The guilt on Alice's face told me all I needed to know.

"You've been depressed ever since we left her! It couldn't go on any longer. Besides we all missed her. I figured that if you saw her again you would come to your senses and realize…"

"Realize what?" I yelled fury seeping into my features; this made Jasper push Alice slightly behind him.

"Realize that you are better off together! That you can't carry on living apart and that you need each other." Alice defended herself.

"I realize that I love her. And I know that I can't be with out her…" I screamed at her, God how could she be so dense sometimes? "But staying would have been selfish; she deserves a normal life, one where she is not in danger all the time, one where she can have adorable little children that adore her, one where she can go out in the sun in public, one that doesn't include me… Don't you see that she deserves so much better?" I finished in voice just above a whisper.

"Edward, I think that that is her choice to make. And do you really think that a mere human will love her and worship her as she deserves?" Alice rationalized.

"Come, we will go to the after party and then we will talk with Bella. Edward, you can not continue the was you have been; this concerns Bella as much as it does us, we need ask her if she would even be willing to take us back." Carlisle informed us all.

Before I could protest everyone was already making there way to there respective cars. On the way to the club I thought of the guy Bella had smiled at. Had she moved on? Was this her boyfriend? I had told her to move on and forget that I had ever existed. But if she had done exactly as I had told her to then… well I guess that just proves that I love her more than she loved me…

Once we had parked my family sprinted as fast as was humanly possible into the club. I trailed behind as slow as a man on death-row advancing toward the electric chair. What if she hated me now? What if she didn't even remember me? No, she could definitely remember, I could see it in her eyes when she looked at me during the fashion show.

After showing my ticket the huge bouncer guy let me into the club, I probably would have been impressed by his size if I didn't have Emmet as a brother.

The club was crowded; I couldn't spot Bella anywhere so I made my way toward my family.

"Is Bella here? Have you seen her?" I asked trying to hide the fact that my nerves were all over the place, Jasper gave me a sympathetic look and sent a wave of calm through me for which I was thankful.

Alice looked at me critically, and then I realized how I must have looked. If I had known Bella would have been here I would have hunted and ironed my clothes, or at the very least I would have showered.

I thought how ironic this was. Bella had always talked about how ugly and plain she had felt she looked standing next to me; and now here I am looking so utterly pathetic while she is looking like the amazingly super model that she is.

"Hi, do I know you?" A man inquired coming up to us. He was exceptionally handsome for a human, or at least that is what Rosalie and Alice thought. I recognized him as the man that my Bella had smiled at. I had to fight the urge to hate this man. He wasn't thinking of Bella, so I couldn't be sure if he was dating her, but her scent was all over him and that was enough to fuel my anger. I realized that he was talking to Carlisle and I couldn't help but wonder how he would know Bella's possible new boyfriend; had he seen Bella as well?

"Oh hello Mr. Grave, You came to the hospital last week to get your stomach pumped and I was your doctor. Glad to see you are feeling better." Carlisle said humbly. "This is my wife Esme and our children Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Edward. I didn't know that actors were so fond of fashion shows." Carlisle joked.

"Oh, right thanks for that. Nice to meet you all; I am actually here for my girlfriend, she is a model." Mr. Grave smiled, and my heart dropped. But wasn't there still a chance that one of the other models were his girlfriend and that Bella was just giving him a friendly smile, and maybe her scent was just on him because he had hugged her to congratulate her after the show; I realize that these excuses where rather feeble but I didn't know how I would feel if he outright admitted to being with my Bella.

"Way to go man! Dating a model, _score!_ So which one of these hotties is your girlfriend? Emmet boomed, oblivious to the glare both Edward and Rosalie were giving him.

"Dude, I'm not just dating any model. I am dating _the_ model! I am dating the Isabella Swan. You know the one that went out in that last Versace dress." Mr. Grave boasted. I felt my heart break more than it already was and was hit with an unbearable pain where my undead heart lay. At that moment I realized that Alice was right. This guy was imagining Bella in her underwear and all the stuff they were going to do tonight, stuff that no ones wants another man thinking about the woman he loves. How dare he?! He would never love her as much as I do. He couldn't even comprehend the amount of love I harbored for her.

As if she could hear what we were talking about, Bella chose that moment to make an appearance.

"Hi." Bella gave us a distant smile before turning toward Mr. Gray. "Baby, would you mind getting me a drink?" Bella smiles warmly at her _boyfriend_.

"Erm… Yeah, sure babe; whatever." Mr. Gray looked at her weirdly before strolling off towards the bar.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Bella hissed venomously.

"Oh Bella, we missed you so much. I can't believe you're a model now; not even I could predict that!" Alice gushed and laughed trying to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"Alice is it so hard to just answer the question?" Bella spat. Hurt flashed through Alice's eyes and Jasper pulled her into his arms.

"Bella do you think we could talk to you; lord knows we do have an awful lot to discuss." Carlisle suggested with a fatherly smile.

"If you think we have a lot to talk about then that's your problem not mine." Bella raised her eyebrows daring any of us to argue with her.

"Bella please let us talk to you. Please, we don't need to talk for long." I begged. I thought that maybe if I saw Bella again I would feel better, I would see how great her life is without me and that she had moved on to be with a normal guy that can give her the normal life that she deserved; but now I realize that that was a huge mistake. Instead I feel worse than I have ever felt before, like my heart is being slowly ripped and broke beyond repair; I see how great her life is and I feel remorse that I am not a part of it, and I am ashamed to admit that I even feel a bit of anger that she had been able to move on so easily while I couldn't live without her; instead of being grateful that she has found a normal guy to give her babies and marriage and can be with her until they grow old together, I feel envious that I am not that guy; I love her so much more that he can even comprehend, not doesn't deserve her.

Bella and I made eye contact and a look of unbearable sadness flashed through her eyes; it was agony to see my beautiful angel so sad.

"Fine, we can talk. Let's go to the V.I.P lounge; it will be more quiet in there." Bella mumbles diverting her eyes.

"I got you a Cosmo; I know you normally drink Bay Breeze but… Am I interrupting anything?" Mr. Gray asked looking at the expression on all of our faces.

"No Christian, of course not. We were just discussing how Alice is an aspiring designer. She wanted to show me some of her drawings and then we could talk business." Bella smiled charmingly at _Christian_. Wow, she really had improved her lying skills over the years; when she lied just then she didn't even flinch or loose eye contact.

"Ok, I'll just go and catch up with Robert or… something." Christian trailed off wandering to the bar again; it was kind of obvious that after parties of fashion shows weren't exactly his scene. God what did Bella see in him?!

"Let's make this quick." Bella ordered sternly heading up the stairs to the V.I.P area.

We ascended the stairs to the upper level of the club where the VIP area was located. It was very elegant in a gothic slash glamorous way.

The floors where covered with black mirror like tiles, there were red leather couches with black fluffy cushions lain on them, for every three couches there was a black marble table in the middle of them. There was a mini dance floor surrounded by purple, red and blue flashing lights. The walls were covered in the same tile as the floor and had water dripping down the and into the pebble covered fish tank.

"So it's kind of hard for it to be like you never existed if you are planning to keep on turning up at my work." Bella spat spitefully in my direction; I felt ashamed and furious with myself, how could I leave this angelic Goddess that stood before me and make her so spiteful. The Bella I had left would have never had this attitude toward my family and me no matter what we did.

"Bella, how have you been?" Carlisle he inquired as he took a seat on one of the couches.

I saw Bella flinch slightly at the question but she composed quickly.

"I've been fabulous. My career is going great, I have an awesome apartment and I have made friends." Bella insisted with false enthusiasm. I couldn't help but think that she was trying to convince herself rather than us about how great her new life is.

"And Christian, you forgot to mention him." Rosalie smirked like she had caught Bella doing something she shouldn't have done and smirked knowingly.

"Erm… oh yes. Ugh… he's great, perfect even." Bella amended quickly; I knew that if I was still human and hadn't had so long to practice hiding my emotions I would be on my knees bawling like a baby and begging her to take me back.

"Bella, we are so sorry. We didn't mean…" Alice was practically dry sobbed out.

"Look, as a Versace model I kind of have to be out mingling tonight… So can we talk another time?" Bella interrupted nervously and then she left hastily before we could convince her to talk for another few minutes.

We all sat quietly for a few minutes, all of us deep in thought. I _had _to get her back; I just had to. I know it's selfish of me but I just can't live without her any more.

"Well that didn't turn out as I thought it would. I pictured a tearfully happy reunion, not this." Alice murmured half to herself after she had composed herself.

"Does this mean that Bella doesn't want to be a part of the family anymore?" Emmet asked sadly.

"No, I am going to get her back. One way or another." I had never been more determined to do anything in my whole existence.

**A/n: Sorry it took me forever to update and I didn't update when I said**** I would; but I was thrown off a horse so I have been at the hospital… Anyway so I have I need to go see my doctor again next week to make sure the medication is working and everything and as long as everything is ok then I can get back to normal on updates. Anyway so review and I will write faster…**


End file.
